fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017/Presentations/PlayRight Games Inc.
Hey everyone, welcome to the Spooky Scary Showcase 2017! Sorry this is going up so late. You probably haven't heard of me before, so let me introduce myself. I am Hattigan Host, the most dapper specter you will ever meet. I like spending my time designing hats and having fun, but even a ghost like me needs a place to haunt. I've lived in the basement of this old house for as long as I can remember, and it's been pretty great. My only problem is the local landlord, Scratch. With his hand in so many deals, he's always on the watch for new employees. That fiendish financier has been trying ti get me in the business of horror, but that isn't my style. But this is still his house, so I had to give sooner or later. Fortunately, this task isn't as horrible as I imagined. Apparently some sap signed a publicity deal with this guy, and he passed the job on to me. So I'm just going to go through the script I was sent here, and I'll be right back to my hat-making in no time! Let's get started! Halloween Past - Recently completed projects Ok, so the first order of business is detailing recently completed projects. Give me a second and I'll see what's in here. *ahem* "Our most recent project has been long in the making, and now we are prepared to release it; When you play this next game you'll be saying, 'I am gonna Wreck It!' 'Tis not the first game to the Wreck-It name, But the first one was ... pretty lame? So we remade it, all anew, This is the definitive experience for you?" How long does this go on for? I'm not reading this! No wonder Scratch didn't want to do it... Look, I'll skim over it and give you the important bits. Mm-hmmm... remake of Wii title ... mm ...new story ... dlc ... ok, I think I've got it. So Wreck-It Ralph: Hard Reset is a sequel to the plot from the movie. It says in here you can find the plot synopsis here, so I'm just going to skip that... The game was just completed a week or so ago, so that's good. In the final version of the game, two new characters were added: Gel, from upcoming Navi title SlimeQuest, and JumpMan from the Donkey Kong arcade game. If you buy the Navi version, you get Gel for free! Versions for Nintendo consoles cone with JumpMan instead. It also comes with alternate costumes for all characters, that cam be unlocked wit Amiibo or purchased in bulk. Be sure to check it out when you get the chance! Speaking of the Navi, that was also just released! The NAVI Game System is now open for independent development by other companies, as well as ports of games. The Navi is a handheld, though, so keep that in mind when porting games from home consoles. Okay, what do we have next... Face Off? Hmmm.... Series 2... sign ups.... ok, got it. Face Off! is a series of trading cards based on Fantendo characters. I've never heard of Fantendo before, but the cards look cool. The second set of cards was just completed a while back, and have been officially released! Sign ups are open for users to submit their characters to future series. The most recent card released is a little creepier than usual, fitting for a reveal during a Halloween showcase. There is one more thing to cover... an original title, Evolve Me. Evolve Me is a puzzle platformer where you play as a biological experiment named Genome. The goal is not to avoid death, but use it to gain new abilities. Sounds interesting! Can he turn into a ghost? That would be cool. I'm not sure, but I'd like that. The game isn't quite done yet, so I'm not sure why it's on here... but it will probably be released in a week or two. Well, those were just quick updates on finished projects. Since this is a day late, I'll also go over current projects later today. Scratch threatened to skin me alive if I didn't finish on time. Don't know how he'll do that, since I don't have skin ... and I'm already dead. Oh well. I'll get back to you all later today. Halloween Present - Projects under construction Next we'll look at a few projects that PlayRight games is currently working on. I've had some time to look over the script now, and I've got everything down... I think. Anyway, let's continue! First up is Kirby: United, an action-RPG based on Kirby's various titles. This project has been in development for a while, but is nearing completion. Just recently, the items and status sections were finished. This leaves the boss section (if it is expanded) and the story, which will be an ongoing endeavor. Chances are, the amount of detail in the story section will need to be scaled down for the sake of completion. A second story is currently being written for Return to the Kingdom, a platformer with RPG elements. This title has been largely complete for a year now, with only the story section being updated. It is also still in it's early stages, so don't be surprised if there are changes after the first chapter. Focus will soon be shifting to the games sequel - which we will get to later today. Third is the Fantendo Art Show, a community art event. Participants will be able to participate in artistic challenges for fun and practice. The second exhibition is still open for entries, but will end in a couple of days. Check it out if you get the chance! If you'd like to see what other users have created, you can look at the Fantendo Art Gallery, where all past submissions are displayed. / NYAN / The Webcomic Lastly is the webcomic NYAN. While this project has gone through a few artistic changes, it is pretty much in it's final form as of now. You can expect a new page to go up in the next week or so, as the next issue starts up. That is it for current projects! Later today we'll take a look at new projects from PlayRight Games, which will be launched within the next week or month. Halloween Future - Newly launched projects Let's wrap up this show by getting updates for upcoming PlayRight projects! I've still got a few hours to get this done before the deadline, and get back to my hat making! And I definitely don't want to find out what would happen if I don't finish this showcase... urgh, let's start already. First up is PacMan- The Final Labyrinth. This upcoming title was teased at the Fantendo Fanon Feature showcase earlier this year... July, I think it was?... Since then the beta character designs have been improved: These are two of the seven playable characters. We have Pac-Man himself, of course, as well as Rom-Woman. Both were shown off in the earlier show. This new character is Aur-Man, representing the vice of Greed. Each of the seven characters will represent one of the seven deadly sins. Pac-Man is gluttony, and Rom-Woman is lust. The other four will show up when the game begins development in the coming weeks. Next up is Face Off! With Series 2 coming to a close, Series 3 roster has been largely finalized, and will begin very soon! Over the course of 2 series and 24 new cards, the Face Off project has come a long way. Plans are in place to continue improving the quality of each one. Again, sign ups are open for future series! For those signed up for Series 3, it is recommended that you request any character changes within the next couple of days. Changes to Series 3 will not be allowed once it actually starts, so keep that in mind. Next up is SlimeQuest! This game is going to be released under the PR Arcade label, so this is a smaller-scale project, similar to Hard Reset and Evolve Me. This run-n-gun title features Gel, a low-level slime capable of launching bubble projectiles. Over 8 levels, he will gain additional weapons and encounter different obstacles. Ideally, the page for this game will go up in a week, but it may take a little longer. The last project is apparently the biggest new project PlayRight is taking on. Now that Return to the Kingdom has been released, Kirby: United is nearing completion, and various smaller projects have been wrapped up, they are ready to launch Revenge is Golden! There isn't anything new to announce about it, just that you can expect to see the new game within the next month. Well, I think that's about it! Hopefully this will be enough to sate that old fiend for a while longer, and I can can go back to my millinery. Hopefully you all enjoyed this little showcase, and you have a great Halloween! Category:PlayRight Games Inc. Category:Presentations Category:Showcases Category:Subpages Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase 2017